


A New Chapter Of The Rest Of Our Lives

by myownway



Series: Happy Ever After [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago Oliver returned home to find Felicity and their son, with a new family he had a lot of things to figure out. Now he has a happy dad with an amazing family, what's next for them?  Lots of fluffy family scenes and a rather adorable Father Oliver!  Sequel to 'Coming Home'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Oliver smiled at his work, the kitchen was shining and the dinner he had made smelt amazing. He had made Oliver’s favourite, spaghetti and meatballs and brought Felicity’s favourite dessert - chocolate fudge cake. It was almost five and he knew his family would be home soon and he couldn’t wait to see them. It had been a year since he had turned back up at the foundry, a year since he had gotten to know his family and he really did cherish them. 

“No Momma!” He heard as the door opened and he frowned, Ollie was shouting. Something he had started to do more and more. 

“Ollie, I know you want to go to the park but we are going to go after.” Felicity sighed in return. Oliver sucked on his bottom lip, he wanted to go out into the hall and intervene as he heard Ollie’s feet stamping on the floor but he knew Felicity would deal with him and he didn’t want to over step. 

“Harry be gone then.” Ollie shouted back. “I wanna go now.” 

“Well tough mister. If you keep shouting at me you won’t be going at all.” Felicity said sternly and walked past the small boy who was now slamming his fists against the wall in a tantrum. Felicity kicked off her heels and headed to the kitchen gasping when she saw how beautiful Oliver had set the table. “Oliver…” 

“I wanted this to be a surprise, it’s been…”

“A year.” Felicity finished with a smile, the fact that Felicity remembered it had been a year made his heart melt. She walked closer and Oliver wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly on the lips. 

“Where’s Ollie?” Oliver asked as Felicity cuddled into his side. 

“Hallway. He wanted to go to the park with Harry after nursery,” Felicity sighed. Normally she would have taken him but she had had a stressful day at work and all she wanted was some cuddles on the sofa. 

“If he apologises for shouting then if you want I can take him for an hour after dinner? Give you a chance to relax, you seem a little stressed.” Oliver said softly. 

“Just been a really rough couple of days at work.” Felicity yawned. 

“Well you will enjoy a nice dinner and then a bubble bath in peace.” Oliver hummed as he kissed her hair. “Why don’t you go and get changed whilst I talk to trouble.”

“Sounds good to me.” Felicity smiled, she leaned up and pressed her lips against Oliver’s in another kiss before walking to the bedroom. 

Taking a deep breath Oliver walked to the hallway where he saw his son was slumped on the floor, tears down his face. “Ollie.” Oliver whispered and walked over to him. 

“Go way.” Ollie mumbled. 

“Not going to happen mister.” Oliver said as he sat beside him. “Want to tell me why you’re grumpy?”

“Wanted to go to the park.” Ollie whispered looking down. “Momma said no.” 

“Do you know why Momma said no?” 

“She mean.” Ollie grumbled looking up at Oliver, he was shocked he had never seen his son look angry before. He didn’t like this look on him at all. 

“Mean huh? Did you know that Mommy had a really tough day at work, and she’s very tired so she wouldn’t have been able to chase you around, and it would have been boring for you.” Oliver said gently. “And did you know she feels so bad for not taking you to the park, but you can’t shout at her like that.” 

“Momma sad?” Ollie blinked, his eyes shining a little with tears. 

“A little, but do you know what can make her smile?” Oliver asked and Ollie looked thoughtful for a few moments before he jumped up and ran down the hallway to the bedroom, pushing the door open and cuddling against Felicity’s legs. 

“Hey little man, calmed down?” Felicity asked picking him up. 

“I sorry Momma.” Ollie said and pressed lots of kisses against her face. 

“That’s okay sweetie. Daddy will take you to the park after dinner, he’s made your favourite.” 

“S’getti?” Ollie squealed. 

“Go and have a look.” Felicity winked and Ollie jumped down and ran to the kitchen, shouting excitedly when he saw that it was his favourite. Oliver and Felicity walked in after him and Felicity quickly changed him so he wouldn’t get the sauce all over his uniform and then sat him on his chair at the table beside her as Oliver served the food. 

As they ate their dinner they spoke about their day, Ollie sharing excitedly that he painted a picture and they could see it tomorrow because he used so much paint it was very wet. “So, I heard back from the school I applied to.” Oliver said as they finished their meal. 

“And?” Felicity’s eyes went wide with excitement. She knew how hard Oliver had been working, going to night classes to get his teaching qualification so he could become a PE teacher. At first he had looked into opening another club but that had been too time consuming and after volunteering at a sports day at Ollie’s nursery he knew exactly that this was what he wanted to do. 

“I got the job.” Oliver beamed. “I start after summer.” 

“I’m so proud of you!” Felicity grinned excitedly and she rushed over so she could wrap her arms around him, hugging him so tightly. 

“Daddy?” Ollie called reaching his arms up for him.

“Yes?” Oliver smiled picking him up.

“I’m proud too!” Ollie grinned and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. Oliver really didn’t care about how much sauce he had over his face, he was so happy right now. 

“Thank you. Both of you.” Oliver smiled holding his family in his arms. “Right, now come on let’s get your face wiped so we can go to the park and when you come back we will have chocolate cake.” 

“Chocolate cake?” Ollie grinned. 

“Yes. Park first?”

“Okay.” Ollie nodded. “Love you daddy. Love you Momma.”

“Love you too baby.” Oliver and Felicity chorused with smiles. Ollie ran off to wash his face and find his shoes and Oliver pulled Felicity close and kissed her lovingly. It wasn’t long before Ollie was ready and saying goodbye to Felicity. Oliver waved goodbye to Felicity with a smile and set off to the park with his son, now he knew exactly what his future held he couldn’t wait to start the next chapter of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Ollie ran around the park with so much energy that Oliver couldn’t help but wonder where it came from. They had been avoiding giving him too much sugar because of how hyperactive he went, every time Oliver saw one of his son’s little crazy moments he wondered how Felicity had handled it when it was just her, but then he tried not to dwell on it, he was here now and he was never going to leave them again. 

“Daddy there’s an evil pirate behind you!” Ollie squealed as he jumped on the stepping logs near the bench where Oliver was sat. 

“Really?” Oliver laughed with a gasp and jumped up. “Are you going to come and protect me?”

“I’m going to save you!” He roared and jumped down, Oliver wasn’t quite sure what Ollie started to do, he guessed it was some sort of fake fighting but really just looked like he was flailing his arms and legs around. 

“That’s good saving you’re doing there Ollie.” Oliver laughed and then Ollie attached himself to his legs. “You okay there bud?”

“I saved you. Can we swing now?” Ollie giggled and tugged at his hand pulling him over to the large wheel swing. Oliver pulled his son up so he could sit in the middle and started to push it slowly, knowing this swing was one Felicity rarely let him go on because it was so big for him. “Daddy,” Ollie said softly and Oliver looked down at him. 

“Yeah buddy?”

“I love you lots.” Ollie smiled and reached up and Oliver quickly grabbed him before he fell. 

“I love you too.” Oliver whispered as he cuddled him close. “Shall we go home, have a little cake and a bath before bed?”

“Can Mommy read me the story about the dinosaur?” Ollie asked as he cuddled close into Oliver. 

“I’m sure she can.” Oliver smiled and walked home holding a very tired Ollie in his arms. 

By the time they reached the house Ollie was curled up in his arms fast asleep, he headed into the house and smiled when he found Felicity wearing her pink pyjama shorts and one of Oliver’s tops typing away furiously on the computer, Diggle’s voice on speaker. As soon as Felicity saw Ollie asleep she switched the call to her headset and smiled at Oliver as she finished off helping Diggle. Every now and again Felicity still helped the team, it wasn’t as much as she used to, but Oliver knew that it was something she could easily give up. Oliver himself found himself missing it a little, but then he would see his family and know that he had made the right choice. This was his life now.   
“Everything okay?” He asked once Felicity closed the laptop and ended the call. 

“Someone was hacking the banks through Star City and taking money from the rich and elite and transferring it to the not so rich.” Felicity sighed. “I kinda wish I could just let them have this one you know? The rich and the fabulous aren’t so fabulous.” 

“I know.” Oliver hummed and pulled her into his arms and held her close. “But that’s not how justice works.” 

“I know that too.” Felicity pouted. “Either way this was something that was causing a stir in the press and some more issues on the streets, and it was one our leather cladded friends couldn’t do…” 

“So it was down to you overwatch.” Oliver grinned, loving the way Felicity blushed as she always did when he said her nickname. 

“I guess so.” Felicity smiled and fiddled with the hem of his jumper. “You don’t mind do you?”

“I don’t mind.” Oliver hummed, letting his hand play with her hair softly. “I love how you want to save this city Felicity, I love the hope that you have and I know that you’re making a difference.” 

“Thank you.” Felicity whispered and leaned up so she could press a little kiss against his cheek. “The day you mind tell me and I swear I will stop. The day this becomes hard for you…” 

“I’ll let you know.” Oliver promised. 

“I love you.” Felicity whispered softly. 

“And I love you too.” Oliver hummed and kissed her lips delicately. “Now, our baby boy is fast asleep because he wore himself out so much at the park. I’ll change him into his pyjamas and then how about we plan his amazing birthday adventure?” 

“And celebrate your new job.” Felicity grinned. 

“And celebrate.” Oliver nodded with a smile. 

 

Once Oliver had Ollie settled in bed, he had woken up a little whilst Oliver changed him into his pyjamas and took a little coaxing to get back to sleep. Oliver didn’t mind, he cherished every moment with his son and he was rather fond of the sleepy smiles and mumbled love you dads. Once he was all tucked in, favourite stuffed robot tightly in his hand Oliver headed back to the living room, smiling when he saw Felicity on the sofa, her legs tucked under her, a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table with her head propped against a cushion and her eyes closed. Slowly he walked over careful not to make too much noise, he picked her up and smiled as she shifted more into him. 

“Oliver?” She yawned. 

“Shh, sleep.” Oliver smiled removing her glasses and putting them on the side as he carried her to bed. 

“We didn’t celebrate.” Felicity mumbled, and all Oliver could see was the exact same sleepy expression his son just had. 

“There’s always tomorrow.” Oliver smiled, he kicked off his own shoes and settled beside her in the bed, she instantly moved into him, her head against his chest. 

“What are we going to do for his birthday?” Felicity asked. 

“I was thinking a little trip, just the three of us?” Oliver suggested. 

“I like the sound of that.” Felicity smiled lazily. 

“Good,” Oliver smiled, he had already spoken to Ray about Felicity having a week off, he had found an amazing camping ground a few hours drive away, lots of kid activities for Ollie, it was in a forest where he could show his son some of his nature skills. It would be the perfect place for them to spend quality time as a family, before coming back for Ollie’s birthday party at Ray’s. Now Ollie was a little older he knew exactly what a party was and he had hand picked his invitations as well as all of his friends from his daycare. Felicity was excited too and wanted it to be perfect. This would be his last birthday whilst he was at daycare in just a few months he would be starting school and she had spoke for a long time about how nervous she was that her little boy was growing up. Oliver had reassured her that it would all be okay, hiding the fact that deep down he was just as scared and nervous as she was. 

“Just the three of us.” Felicity hummed, her hand finding his. 

“Just the three of us.” Oliver smiled and watched as she fell back to sleep in his arms, Oliver closed his eyes letting the warmth of Felicity against him lull him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ollie giggled quietly as he sat on the front steps of their house, he was watching his dad pack their suitcases in the backseat and was trying to be very quiet. Today was the first day of their special birthday trip. He didn't know where he was going just that there would be lots of trees for him to climb and a lake to swim in and that it was a really big surprise and he can't tell mummy. Ollie felt very proud that he had known a secret for one whole hour and hadn't told his mommy yet. 

“All done.” Oliver stage whispered as he grabbed his giggling boy. “Can you remember what was next on our mission plan?” 

“Super secret breakfast.” Ollie giggled excitedly. “And then we wake momma and then she eats the super secret breakfast. Then car. Then holiday. Then trees!” Ollie all but shouted the last part and Oliver was left wondering if this super secret mission was a good idea. It seemed like Ollie was about to physically burst with excitement. 

“That's right. But remember. We have to be quiet.” Ollie quickly nodded and put his fingers on his lip. “Good boy.” Ollie nodded and carried him to the kitchen. He sat Ollie on the side and let him mix the pancake mixture as he cut up the fruit. Within twenty minutes they were both carrying trays of breakfast to the bedroom. Ollie of course had the most important job of carrying the juice bottle. 

Oliver smiled when he saw Felicity fast asleep on the bed, to Felicity's understanding they weren't going away, Oliver had deliberately not brought the subject of their holiday up again and had even booked Felicity's time off in secret, Ray being extremely helpful with the surprise. Ollie looked up at Oliver with wide eyes almost as though he was asking permission to wake his Momma up, Oliver simply nodded and watched as Ollie gently started to miss against his mom's face. 

“Hey,” felicity smiled sleepily and rolled over and cuddled Ollie close. “What are you doing?” She smiled. 

“Made you foods.” Ollie beamed proudly and pointed to the bedside table where Oliver had placed it. “Hungry momma?” 

“Starved. So much I have room in my belly for an almost three year old boy.” At that Ollie squealed and jumped away. 

“Not me momma. Pancakes.” Ollie giggled and watched as Oliver grabbed the tray and set it on the bed. He pulled Ollie up so he was sat between the two as he reached over and pressed a kiss to Felicity’s cheek. Felicity smiling over at him, her face shining with happiness. 

“These look amazing.” Felicity smiled and the three of them started to eat, Ollie bouncing a little impatiently beside them. Felicity turned and looked at the clock, gasping when she saw that it was way past the time her alarm should have gone off. “Oliver...I’m late!” She said and went to get out of bed but Ollie tugged her back giggling.   
“Ray called last night and said you didn’t need to come in today.” Oliver smiled.

“I no speak to Ray!” Ollie pouted crossing his arms looking at Oliver. 

“You were having a bath.” Oliver hummed. 

“I talk to Ray now?” Ollie asked.

“Later.” Oliver promised. 

“I don’t understand why he wouldn’t have spoken to me…” Felicity frowned.

“You were giving Ollie a bath, sorry I thought it would be nice to surprise you.” Oliver said looking down, a fake guilty look crossing his face making Ollie laugh. 

“It was a nice surprise. Thank you. Both of you.” Felicity hummed. 

“Surprise.” Ollie grinned eyes going wide as he caught on to what his father had been saying. 

“What surprise?” Felicity asked looking at her son and then back up at Oliver. 

“Do you want to tell her now? Or later?” Oliver grinned.

Ollie looked at his Mom before looking back at Oliver and giggled, “later daddy.” 

“Later it is. Now eat up.” Oliver hummed and nudged them both. 

“Oliver…” Felicity frowned, “Can you please just tell me what is going on?”

“I’ll give you a clue, you haven’t just got today off. Now eat up after breakfast you can shower and get dressed, I’ve set some suitable clothes out for you in the bathroom.” 

“Suitable clothes? How long have I got off?” Felicity frowned. “I had a meeting...Does Ray know?”

“Yes.” Oliver laughed rolling his eyes. “You have just over a week off. Ray has authorised it.” Oliver smiled, ignoring the little chants his son was making about his godfather. 

“A week…” Felicity hummed. 

“We’re going on holiday!” Ollie screamed excitedly, it seemed holding the secret had finally been too much for him. 

“Holiday?” Felicity grinned. 

“Daddy put all the bags in the car!” Ollie nodded clapping excitedly. “I helped!” 

“I bet you were the best helper!” 

“He was.” Oliver smiled, rubbing Ollie’s shoulder. “Finish up, I’m going to finish getting everything ready.” 

“Okay daddy.” Ollie grinned. “I’ll watch Momma.” 

“Good boy.” Oliver winked making Ollie giggle more. 

 

An hour and a half later, the three of them were in the car. Ollie sat in the middle of the backseat, he had Felicity’s Ipad in his lap and was busy playing a game, every now and again he would mumble something about the evil robots winning. “He’s so much like you.” Oliver smiled. 

“And you.” Felicity grinned, reaching over and taking Oliver’s hand in hers as he drove. “So are you going to tell me where we are going? And why it requires me wearing khaki shorts?” 

“We are going to become one with nature.” Oliver grinned simply. 

“Right…” Felicity hummed. “How long are we going to become one with nature?”

“A week.” Oliver smiled. “Then back home to plan for a certain birthday party.” 

“My party.” Ollie piped up and Felicity and Oliver nodded and he went back to his game. 

“Thank you for this.” Felicity smiled squeezing Oliver’s hand. 

“Nothing to thank me for.” Oliver promised. “I love you both so much, we are going to have an amazing time.” 

“We are.” Felicity smiled, she leaned back in her seat and looked out of the window, she still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing family, and she knew that this week was definitely going to be one to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

The car journey is long and Ollie falls asleep two hours into it, Felicity turns and smiles at their son who has his face propped against the window, Oliver’s jumper being used as a makeshift pillow and his thumb is pressed into his mouth. Every now and again he makes soft little noises but then drifts back to sleep. 

“He looks so much like you when he sleeps.” Felicity says softly, she grabs the blanket from a bag in the backseat and tucks it around her son. 

“I think he is just a mini you.” Oliver grins back, it’s a conversation they have every day. Felicity just rolls her eyes and takes Oliver’s hand and squeezes it. “We’re nearly there.” 

“I’m so glad we are doing this.” Felicity whispers. “I’m sorry if I have been preoccupied lately.” 

“It’s okay Felicity, you have this amazing job. I would never want to pull you away from that, and you’re home, you’re there for your son.” 

“I was thinking about my other distractions.” She sighed. 

“Oh.” Oliver nodded slowly. “I get why you keep doing it, and I’m not mad about it either.” Oliver promised and Felicity looked up at that. “I mean it. You’re helping people and I know how good that feels. I would never take that from you. Just as long as you stay safe.”

“I am.” Felicity nodded. “I love you so much Oliver.” 

“I love you too.” Oliver breathed, and he still couldn’t believe every day just how lucky he was to have this amazing family. 

 

When they arrived at the lake Felicity was speechless. She couldn’t believe just how amazingly beautiful the scene in front of her was. In the afternoon sun the lake was a bright blue, large stones gathering around the sides, there were birds in the sky and not a cloud in sight. Felicity kind of felt that she was in a completely different country, not just a few hours away from her home. “Wow.” She finally breathed and Oliver chuckled softly. 

“This is where we’ll put up our tent.” Oliver smiled.

“Wait…” Felicity frowned. “I knew we would be at one with nature...but a tent? Not like a romantic little cabin somewhere, maybe with a hot tub…”

“No.” Oliver laughed. “A family camping trip, where we teach Ollie how to put up a tent, we look out at the stars every night and make names up for them.”

“That does sound pretty perfect.” Felicity nodded. “I’m just not too sure I like the idea of tents.” 

“Why?” Oliver laughed. 

“Well, what if it rains?”

“We’d get wet, but it’s not going to rain.” Oliver laughed. “Besides, the tent is strong and sturdy, not to mention waterproof.” 

“Okay but what about food?”

“We hunt, we eat.” Oliver smirked.

“Wait...What?” Felicity frowned. “You’re joking right?” 

“I’m sure you’ll find out at dinner time.” Oliver winked and Felicity shook her head. She was really hoping that Oliver was in fact joking, she really loved this playful side to the once so serious man, she just really hoped that he was indeed joking right now. 

“We here?” Ollie’s tired voice filled the car. 

“We’re here buddy.” Oliver grinned and got out of the car so that he could help Ollie out. 

“We’re finally on our holiday!” Ollie squealed excitedly and as soon as his seat belt was off he raced forward towards the lake, Felicity quick behind him. “It’s pretty momma!”

“I know.” Felicity smiled and picked him up cuddling him to her chest as they both looked around the lake. Oliver joined them wrapping his family in his arms. For a moment they just stood and stared out, all three of them taking in this perfect moment before Ollie started to fidget and Felicity reluctantly put him down. 

“Where do we sleep?” Ollie called out as he ran around the grass area. 

“Well…” Oliver giggled as he opened the car boot and started to pull out bags. “I told your Momma that we would be sleeping in a tent, but…”

“We’re not sleeping in a tent?” Felicity glared. 

“Well, not really.” Oliver smiled. “Come on Ollie help me carry some of this?”

“Sure!” Ollie beamed, he really did love helping. He rushed forward grabbing the blankets and followed Oliver and a very curious Felicity forward. They walked just past some trees and Felicity smiled when she saw a large wooden shaped tent. It was large and shaped in a huge circle and Felicity couldn’t actually wait to see inside. 

“This is where we will be sleeping.” Oliver grinned and grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the door, glad now that he knew someone that worked the camping ground to drop him the key to make it even a better surprise for his family. Felicity was right to be excited about what the place looked like inside. It still had the air of camping, but it was modern and comfortable. There was a large bed on one side and a smaller one by a window, Felicity could only imagine the adventures Ollie will be dreaming after looking out at the trees as he drifts to sleep. “We have food in the fridge.” Oliver said as he pointed to one corner. “But there is a main camping ground with a small canteen and lots of fun adventure activities.” 

“Is there a playground?” Ollie asked as he grabbed his robot backpack and jumped on his bed, he quickly started to take his special toys out and put them around his bed. 

“There’s a huge playground.” Oliver nodded. 

“Is there a pool?” Ollie challenged.

“We can swim in the lake, but they have an indoor pool with slides.”

“We are going tomorrow.” Ollie decided.

“We have a week Ollie we have lots of time to do everything.” 

“Okay.” Ollie smiled. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Oliver smiled as he walked over to his son.

“Bringing us on our awesome adventure silly.” Ollie giggled and launched himself at his dad. “I have the bestest family ever.”

“You really do kid.” Oliver grinned. “Now unpack and then we can go and explore.” 

“Kay dad.” Ollie beamed and looked at Felicity with what could only be pure excitement and love in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity woke up with a smile, the bed in the tent like cabin wasn't the biggest but it was comfortable. She was alone in it now but as she opened her eyes to the bright early morning sun she saw Oliver was sat crouched on the floor beside Ollies bed, looking out of the window - Ollie pointing excitedly to something he could see and Oliver being oh so patient and telling him what it is. Right now Ollie was pointing to a bird sitting on the branch just outside. 

“It looks like a Blue Jay.” Oliver said softly. 

“A blue Jay.” Ollie repeated and nodded. “You must be right dad. Because you're so smart.” 

“I'm not as smart as your mom.” Oliver grinned. 

“Nope. No ones ever as smart as momma. I love momma.” Ollie hummed. 

“I know buddy. Me too.” At that moment he turned his head and looked over at Felicity who was wearing the biggest smile. “And momma is awake and in need of lots of kisses.” 

“Momma!” Ollie screeched and with that he jumped off of the bed and raced over towards her, he threw himself in his arms giving her the biggest hug he possibly could. “Finally! You're awake. We have been waiting for ages and ages. Almost years.” 

“Almost years huh?” Felicity laughed as she pulled him under the covers with her. 

“Yep. Really long times.” Ollie pouted. 

“Well I'm awake now.” 

“You are.” Ollie nodded. “That means we go swimming.” 

“Does it?” She asked looking up at Oliver who was now the one watching them smiling. 

“Yep.” Ollie nodded. 

“After breakfast.” Oliver hummed. 

“And then we have to wait a little while because if we go swimming with full bellies then you’ll feel sick and we won’t be able to do much this afternoon.” Felicity said knowing that as soon as her son has finished breakfast he will practically run into any water he finds. 

“Okay.” Ollie said with a sigh. “But can we go now? I’m hungry.” 

“Sure, let me just change okay?” Felicity smiled kissing his hair. Ollie nodded softly and then decided he should probably get dressed as well and Oliver walked over with him to help pick out the shorts for today, but not before stealing a good morning kiss from Felicity. 

 

Oliver and Ollie were enjoying splashing around in the water and Felicity was perfectly content laying back on the lounger watching them, she especially didn’t mind watching every time Oliver stood up so she could see the water dripping down his perfect body, how could she mind that? There was something so amazing about the relationship between Ollie and Oliver, they were more than father and son, ever since Oliver had stepped back in their lives it was almost like he had something he wanted to prove, something to make up for and he had quickly become Ollie’s best friend as well as his father. Something Felicity knew could never be replaced. 

“Momma are you coming in?” Ollie called, Oliver had been teaching him how to swim and Felicity was so proud of her son for picking it up quickly; he was now in the middle part of the pool with wrist bands on floating around contently. 

“Of course.” Felicity nodded and stood up with a smile. She wasn’t a big swimmer, never had been. It might be fun but it was still counted as exercise and that wasn’t something she found fun at all. She felt a little exposed in the pink bikini she was wearing, ever since she had had Ollie, she felt bigger and less comfortable in the clothes she once lived in. Though she had only grown one dress size and everyone said she looked amazing and healthy, and when Oliver had first saw her put the bikini on he had groaned at how good she looked. The pool wasn’t busy, just two other families but they were keeping themselves to themselves which was something Felicity was glad about. Stepping into the water Felicity smiled as her son pushed his arms a little crazily over towards her. “You’re like a fish.” 

“I’m fishboy!” Ollie giggled and jumped up so he could splash her, only faltering a little as his head went underwater, Felicity pulled him up and kissed his face, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes and making a mental reminder that her son was really in need of a good haircut. “Can you swim Momma?”

“I can, but not very well.” Felicity answered and set him back down.

“You don’t have armbands.” Ollie said pointing to his. “Share?”

“That’s so sweet baby, but you need those. I don’t need them because I can stand see.” She smiled and stood up so he could see the water was just at her waist. 

“Well if we go deeper, even daddy couldn’t stand.” He nodded with wide eyes. “But he can swim awesome.” 

“Yeah?” Felicity grinned. “I’ll go on daddy’s back.” 

“Okay.” Ollie nodded with a smile. 

“You okay?” Oliver asked looking at Felicity as Ollie was happily kicking his legs and splashing on his own for a minute. 

“Yeah.” Felicity smiled, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him stealing a quick kiss before pulling away and watching her son who was doing a very good attempt of the doggy paddle. “I’m happy.” Felicity breathed as she leaned in against Oliver who had such a tight arm around her. 

“Good, so am I.” Oliver grinned pressing a kiss to her hair. 

The two parents stood in the pool watching their son splash and have fun, both cherishing the moment for what it was; an amazing family vacation. Neither knowing that once they got back to Starling everything in their world was going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

The camping trip had truly been amazing, and Felicity was sad that it was coming to an end. It was their last day and she wished that they could stay longer, that they never had to leave. This was everything that she had dreamed about and more, and she couldn’t believe how different Ollie was after a week of being here. Before their trip he had been shouting, screaming non stop at her, and though all of the books and web pages she had searched on had all just said it was a phase, especially if there was a parent joining the family circle, it still hurt. And at times she really did think her son hated him. Not that she ever shared those thoughts with Oliver. But being at the cabin Ollie had grown up in every way. He was polite, his manners were always there at home but sometimes he needed a little coaxing but now he hardly needed any reminding at all. But most of all he was just sweet, he would listen so intently to the stories and facts Oliver would share about nature and he would ask questions and he would remember them and tell Felicity. They were a unit here, and Felicity was scared that when they got back to the city that it would all disappear. 

“Felicity…” Oliver said softly, he reached out and took her hand, they were standing by the gates of the playground. Everything was packed up in the car and Ollie was having one last play in the adventure playground. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Felicity whispered turning to Oliver and wrapping her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly, as if the more she held onto him in this moment they more they could stay.

“Talk to me.” Oliver pressed with a frown, he had noticed all morning that she had been unnaturally quiet and he hadn’t wanted to ask when Ollie was around, but now they were alone he really just wanted to make sure she was okay. 

“It’s silly.” Felicity sighed and she could feel emotions coming to surface and she didn’t want to cry, but the way that Oliver was wrapping his arms so protectively around her made everything seem so surreal. 

“I bet it isn’t…” 

“I don’t want to go home.” Felicity pouted and looked up at Oliver her blue eyes shining furiously. “I’m an adult crying over the fact that I don’t want my holiday to be over, I don’t want to go back to the real world.”

“No Felicity, you’re a Mom who is crying over the fact that you don’t want to say goodbye to these precious moments we’ve been having with Ollie.” Oliver said softly, pressing a thumb against her cheek and wiping the tears away. 

“I…”

“I feel the same.” Oliver promised. “It’s normal.” 

“You’re not crying…” 

“Well we can’t both cry, Ollie will think we’re crazy.” Oliver chuckled and Felicity nodded wiping her eyes. “It’s okay to feel this way. We’ll come back here. Every long weekend, every chance we can.” 

“Okay.” Felicity nodded feeling a lot better with that promise. “We should probably get going before it’s too late.” Felicity sighed. They had a long drive ahead of them and as much as she didn’t want to admit it she would most likely have a lot of work to do when they got in. Not to mention she knew that Ollie would start planning his birthday party the second they were in the car which meant they would have a few days to get his plans in place. 

 

Once in the car, Felicity’s predictions were right, Ollie had started to talk about his party and how he wanted it in the garden at Ray’s with tents because he liked his holiday and wanted his friends to see it too. “Though they can’t come with us because this is just for us.” Ollie added quickly just incase they thought he would want all of his friends to come into the cabin. 

“Of course.” Felicity smiled. “So we can have a camping party, maybe we can have a few friends stay over in tents in Ray’s garden? We won’t all fit in ours.” She suggested to Oliver who nodded his head with a smile.

“That sounds awesome.” Ollie beamed, he grabbed his backpack and pulled out his drawing book and started to draw, telling them he was planning his birthday party, every now and again he would ask them to spell out a word so he could write it. He really was a smart little boy. By the time they had got to the motorway Ollie had fallen asleep and Felicity turned to Oliver with a smile. 

“I love you Felicity.” Oliver whispered holding his hand out for her, she took it smiling back at him. 

“Love you too.” She pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles and they settled into easy conversation about the party and summer, it was a no brainer that they would come back to the cabin for a few weeks during the holidays. 

 

Ollie was cranky the minute they got back to the house. He didn’t want to be inside and just wanted to be in the garden so Oliver was sitting outside in the garden with him whilst Felicity threw all of their clothes in the washing and started on dinner. Oliver had told her he would do it but Felicity had shook her head no with a smile. The last time Oliver had done the laundry his boxers had turned a brilliant shade of pink. 

Whilst putting the dinner on, Felicity grabbed her laptop opening it and checking her emails, she was pleasantly surprised that Ray had done a very good job in her absence and she sent him a text to thank him for everything, she couldn’t wait for Ollie to give him his present - a little robot that had been carved out of wood and made into a keychain. Everyone had one and Ollie had instructed the lady what everyone needed. Dig needed a digger - obviously, Ray needed his robot, Lance needed a police car, Thea needed a fast car because Ollie assumed she drove a fast car that’s why Oliver called her speedy. Everyone would be over tomorrow so they would get their presents then. Once she had checked her emails she started to look around for camping party ideas, tapping furiously on the keys she completely forgot the dinner and it started to boil over.

“Oh shoot.” Felicity said rushing forward and saving it.

“Momma!” Ollie called. “Are you already doing work?” He pouted kicking his feet on the floor.

“No baby.” Felicity said with a shake of her head a little distracted as she wiped up the boiling water and put the pasta on the side. 

“It is work!” Ollie shouted as he climbed up on the chair and saw her email page with lots of writing on. “Why can’t we play more?”

“Hey what’s with all the shouting?” Oliver said as he walked in, he saw the laptop and Ollie looking at it and saw Felicity standing at the counter looking a little defeated. 

“Momma was doing work! We still on holiday! No work!” Ollie shouted. 

“I wasn’t Ollie.” Felicity sighed. 

Ollie just shook his head and jumped down and ran back out to the garden. Felicity just stood there looking at the pasta. “Felicity…” Oliver said softly.

“I was looking at things for his party.” Felicity mumbled. “And i forgot the stupid pasta. I clicked the page so he wouldn’t see.”

“Oh Felicity.” Oliver sighed as he pulled his arms around her. “He’s just upset the holiday is over.” 

“Right.” Felicity nodded. “I think I’ll just order, this is completely ruined.” Felicity mumbled moving away from Oliver, this is what she had been worried about. Ollie was back to how he had been before they went away and Felicity couldn’t take it. Ollie walked back in and Felicity wished he had come over to her to apologise but instead he pulled at Oliver’s hand.

“Thirsty. Can we play again?” 

Felicity looked at Oliver and just nodded her head before she walked into the living room to call for pizza, though her appetite was completely gone. Oliver watched her go and looked down at Ollie and sighed, he took Ollie out to the garden with a juice box determined that he would get through to his son, he never wanted his son to make Felicity look so broken again.


	7. Chapter 7

“Buddy…” Oliver began as he looked over at his son who was climbing the steps to the small slide in their garden. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the incident with his mom that had happened just minutes ago and now was smiling and laughing happily. 

“Yeah?” Ollie grinned. “I'm super tall!” He cheered waving his hand excitedly. “Like you!” 

“Yeah you are.” Oliver smiled. “Come slide down so we can have a little talk.” 

Ollie just nodded and moved so he was laying on his stomach and slid down the slide, his smile never fading from his face as he landed at the bottom. “Come here.” Oliver gestured to the little grassy patch and sat down, Ollie jumped beside him sitting opposite him, blinking up at his dad with such an innocent expression on his face. 

“Ollie, you were very mean to your Mom.” Oliver started, “can you tell me why?” 

Ollie looked down and began to pick at the grass now completely avoiding Oliver's gaze and chewed his lip. “Didn't want the holiday to be over.” Ollie mumbled. “Mommy doing work means no more fun.”

“That's not true.” Oliver sighed softly, “mommy loves you so much and she was very very sad that our holiday was coming to an end too. You know she was crying baby before we got in the car.”

“She was?” Ollie frowned looking up at his dad now, his bright eyes teary. 

“Yep.” Oliver nodded. “We had such a nice time didn't we. But we can't always be on holiday, sometimes mommy and daddy have to work, and it doesn't mean that we don't want to play with you or that we love you any less.” Oliver reached forward taking Ollie’s hand in his. “Because we love you to the moon Ollie.”

“And back?” Ollie sniffled. 

“Every time.” Oliver promised, he held out his arms and Ollie slowly crawled into his arms. “Are we going to say sorry to Mommy?”

“Yeah.” Ollie mumbled looking down. 

“Good boy. Mommy has ordered pizza for us too.”

“I like pizza.” Ollie grinned looking up at Oliver with a smile. 

“We know you do.” Oliver hummed. “Come on champ let's go and see mommy.” 

“Do you think mommy will play with us before the pizza comes?” Ollie asked hopefully. 

“We’ll have to ask her and see.” Oliver said taking his hand. “But remember if she doesn't it doesn't mean she doesn't love you or not want to play with you ever. Sometimes adults have really boring things to do.” 

“Like work?” Ollie asked swinging their hands as they walked in. 

“Like work. And chores. When you're older you'll know about those.” 

“I know now?” Ollie asked excitedly and Oliver chuckled softly. 

“Chores is when you help around the house, like when you clean…”

“I pick up toys, at nursery we clean and sing the tidy up song.” Ollie grinned. “I like that song.”

“I know.” Oliver laughed. “You sing it in your sleep.” 

“If I sing my tidy song I can do chores with mommy?”

“Course.” Oliver beamed, his heart melting at how amazingly sweet his son was. 

When they walked through to the living room Oliver sighed softly when he saw Felicity laying on the sofa fast asleep. 

“Apology can wait a while.” Oliver said softly, he moved towards Felicity and draped a blanket over her. “Why don't we go do some unpacking till the pizza comes?” 

“Kay.” Ollie nodded looking towards his mom and sighing softly. He would say sorry later and give his mom extra kisses and cuddles. 

 

It was scary how quickly time had past. Ollies birthday had been such a huge success and Felicity was struggling to accept the fact that her baby was growing up so fast, he was now four years old and getting ready for his first day at big school. “He's still your baby.” Oliver chuckled softly wrapping an arm around Felicity’s waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I'm a big boy!” Ollie called from the kitchen where he was grabbing a juice box for his school packed lunch. 

“See Oliver. He's not my baby anymore.” Felicity said loudly for dramatic effect, Ollie quickly came running in. He was wearing his school uniform and had already posed for dozens of photos. He wore grey trousers and black trainers with a white shirt and a blazer with the school crest on, he even had a little tie. Felicity hadn't really wanted him to go to private school but Oliver had got the job as the PE teacher there and it would be easier if they were at the same school. 

“I am.” Ollie pouted wrapping his arms around Felicity too. 

“There you are.” Oliver chuckled. He moved away from the two of them and grabbed his own lunch, he was wearing black sport trousers with the school logo on his pocket and a polo shirt, again branded with the fancy logo. 

“You nervous?” Felicity asked as she gathered her own belongings. 

“Terrified. Which is weird considering what I've faced.” Oliver sighed looking at Felicity, he was scared she would laugh at his nerves but he knew that was a stupid thought. Felicity would never laugh at him, would never judge anything he was feeling. 

“Of course you're nervous. You're not going to have just one kid to watch. You'll have dozens. And kids are fast. And the older ones. Well…” she grinned and moved closer to him. “You are going to do great.” She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Gross.” Ollie groaned and walked out of the room. 

Felicity chuckled against Oliver's lips and kissed him a little deeper, sighing as Oliver wrapped his arms right around her, his hands running down her lower back pressing against the baby pink of her dress. 

“Friday night date night?” Oliver smiled as he broke the kiss. He let his head rest against felicity's looking at her with a smile, he was so lucky to have her in his life. 

“Date night.” Felicity smiled. “Come on then boys. Let's get you to school.” 

“I can drive…” Oliver said grabbing his bag of the counter. 

“And miss the chance for me to take a photo of you two at the school gates?” Felicity said shaking her head. “Not a chance. Come on.” Oliver just laughed and rolled his eyes, he wouldn't deny Felicity of seeing her son at his first day of big school, he just hoped she was joking about the photo. 

 

Dropping them off at school Felicity felt emotional, she had been feeling a mixture of emotions the last couple of weeks of the summer and she had put it down to Ollie growing up, it was natural for a mother to go through anxiety when their children grow up. That's all that this was - she had done her research so felt justified that her irrational feelings were completely normal. Texting Ray to say that she would be in soon she walked to the bank, she wanted to open an account for Ollie. Her mom had done it on her first day of school and it was something she had wanted to do for a while. 

Standing in the line Felicity looked around at the busy bank and sighed quietly, idly tapping her phone and browsing through her emails when all of the bank suddenly became pitch black and the only sounds to be heard was gunfire and screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity’s threw herself to the floor at the sound of gunfire. She pressed her panic button on her phone, glad that she had it in her hand at that moment. She knew straight away that Diggle will get an alert she just hoped he would get here before anyone got hurt. 

“I want all of your phones now!” A tall, built man walked past he wore a clowns mask and Felicity felt her body tremble. She was absolutely terrified of clowns, she always had been since she was a child. There was something about their creepy faces and what the hell were they always so happy about? “I said now!” Another shot from his gun and the crowd hustled into their bags and pushed them forward. Felicity did the same, praying now that Diggle had seen it. 

“If you hadn’t guessed yet. This is a robbery.” Another man, just as built but a little shorter than the first man walked forward. He was picking up the phones and putting them into the bag he was holding. Felicity looked around her, taking in all of the panic in the crowd. An elderly lady beside her was sobbing and Felicity pushed her body over and reached out for her hand. The elderly lady blinked at her and Felicity gave her a reassuring smile. It would be okay, it had to be.

“And if you think that no one is going to get hurt, you’re wrong.” The first man growled and he pointed his gun at random into the crowd and shot. Felicity felt blood splat onto her and bit back a scream as one of the men in front of her was shot dead. “Against the wall. Now.” Felicity joined the scramble to get up, helping the lady beside her.

“It’s going to be okay.” Felicity whispered as she helped the lady sit down.

“No talking.” The man growled. “Or you’ll be next.” He was standing so close to Felicity, and she hated how scared she was. She had dealt with so much in her life. This was just another thing she would survive. She had to. 

Felicity bowed her head quickly and sat down against the wall, she made sure to keep the lady’s hand in hers. The poor woman was trembling, tears streaming down her face now. 

The first man walked forward to the cashiers, shooting through the glass and smashing it so they could jump behind it. Felicity could make out his shouts of them to empty the tills which Felicity hoped they obeyed quickly. 

 

Felicity didn’t know how long it took but the sounds of police sirens startled everyone. The crowd feeling that this would mean the robbers would give up and leave quickly, but Felicity knew that wouldn’t be the case straightaway. They had already proven that they didn’t care about hurting people. The dead man just a few feet away from them was proof of that. 

“We’ve got feds.” The first man growled. “If you want to make it out alive. I suggest you follow these orders.” The crowd turned to him looking scared. Felicity was one of them. All she could think about was Ollie. She had to get back to him. “You are going to stand up, you are going to form a huddle.” He waved his gun at the crowd before screaming “Do it.” Everyone jumped to their feet and formed a huddle in the middle of the bank. “Turn to face the doors.” They did so quickly. Felicity was trying to think of what was happening, she couldn’t see the plan forward, couldn’t think of what the robbers were trying to achieve. She wanted desperately to turn her head back to look but she was too scared to do so. Suddenly the whole room filled with gunfire. The robbers were shooting at the windows and the doors, causing the group to fall down once again covering their faces. Felicity one of them once again. She quickly caught a glimpse back and turned to look back and she saw the clown masks on the floor and the two men pulling their overalls off and putting backpacks on their backs. Felicity quickly turned forward again. More gunfire and the crowd screamed more and more. Glass and debris falling over them all. Felicity flinched as she felt glass fall against her face, blood trickling down down her face. The guns were aimed at the ceiling and Felicity screamed as she saw pieces of ceiling fall down. The two men quickly ran into the group their guns being thrown backward. Suddenly they were pushing the crowd out towards the front door. 

The front of the group not realising it was indeed the shooters pushing forward used that as a way to scramble for their freedom. As soon as the doors opened the crowd ran towards the police for cover. Felicity stumbling forward trying to turn her head to where they had gone. She couldn’t let them escape. 

Finally spotting the two men walking the opposite side of the crowd she looked at the policeman nearest to her. “IT’s them!” She shouted causing the two men to stop, the police a little confused at her outburst. Felicity didn’t see the man turn, didn’t see the gun that he had kept at the back of the trousers, but she did feel the pain rip through her shoulder as the bullet pushed inside of her and then everything went black. 

-x-

“Oliver…” Oliver looked up from his lesson plan and frowned when he saw Ray standing at the door. 

“Ray what…?” He frowned. It was almost the end of the day and his first day was going well. He had taught four classes, one of them being Ollie’s and he was so happy to see how good he was at sports. He was also surprised at how much he enjoyed playing the sports games with the children. But seeing Ray there, he felt something twist in his gut and he knew something was wrong. “What’s happened?”

“It’s Felicity.” Ray said quietly walking in and closing the door. “She’s in the hospital. She’s fine. There was a robbery at the bank, she was caught up in it. She was shot. But it went straight through.” 

“What…” Oliver shook his head. His heart thumping in his chest. “What…”

“I’ll take Ollie home. Go and see her.”

“Why did nobody call me?” Oliver demanded standing up, he was in a panic, he reached for his coat and shrugged it on. 

“I’ve only just found out myself and wanted to tell you to your face rather than on the phone so I can get Ollie. She’s going to be okay Oliver. Go get her.” 

“Thank you Ray.” Oliver said before rushing out. 

-x-

Felicity couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. Why did she call out like that? Why couldn’t she have just let them go. She could hear the heart monitor beeping louder as her panic rushed through her. “You need to breathe miss.” The nurse beside her said but Felicity shook her head. She couldn’t breathe. Everything was happening so fast in her mind. The robbers. Clowns. Guns. The man. The blood. 

“Felicity.” Oliver breathed as he rushed in. 

Felicity turned her head and looked up at him, she was struggling for breath but seeing Oliver there she could feel her heart calm just a little. Oliver rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her close and kissed her head. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” Oliver said rubbing his hands down her back. “Breathe with me.” 

Felicity tried her best to calm her breathing. She buried her face in his chest and let his scent wash over her. “Ollie?”

“He’s with Ray.” Oliver promised. 

“Felicity Smoak?” Felicity blinked towards the door and saw the Doctor there. “Is this your husband?”

“Partner. I’m Oliver.” Oliver said holding his hand out to shake. He shook it quickly. “How’s she doing?”

“Is it okay to discuss in front of him Felicity?” The Doctor asked. Felicity just nodded, she couldn’t even bring herself to speak.

“I have some good news. The bullet has gone clean through, but we knew that from just looking at your wound. There’s no muscle or tissue damage, you’re very lucky. You will need some physical therapy to keep it moving. But I have no concerns that this won’t heal nicely.” He smiled. 

“That’s great.” Oliver nodded pulling Felicity against his chest more and kissing her hair. 

“As procedure we always run a blood test, we had the results just in. You’re pregnant.” The Doctor smiled.  
“Pregnant?” Oliver asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Felicity. 

Felicity looked up at Oliver and then at the Doctor. “Pregnant?” She repeated. 

“Pregnant. Yes. We can run some further tests and do a scan to make sure the trauma you’ve been through hasn’t affected the baby.” 

“Please.” Oliver nodded a smile on his face, he turned to Felicity who smiled tearily up at him. “Hey it’s okay, you’re okay.” Oliver whispered.

“I’ll give you two a moment.” The Doctor smiled before turning away.

“We’re having a baby.” Oliver breathed pulling Felicity into his arms.

“I...I’m…” It all washed over her again. What if she had been shot in the stomach? What if they had killed her? What if she had lost the baby? Fresh fear built up inside her and Oliver just cradled her in his arms wishing she would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

“Felicity, say something. Please.” Oliver frowned, the doctor he left them a few minutes ago and Felicity hadn't said a word. Which in itself scared Oliver. 

“I… I…” felicity looked down, slowly she placed a hand against her stomach and then looked up at Oliver. “I’m...We’re…”

“We’re having a baby.” Oliver whispered, covering Felicity’s hand with his. She trembled beneath him. “It’s okay…”

“I’m...I can’t…” 

“Felicity.” Oliver frowned again. He was so confused by Felicity’s reaction. 

“Miss Smoak. You need to calm down, breathe.” The nurse who had noticed Felicity’s monitor begin to beep louder and louder rushed over. “You’re having an anxiety attack. Have you had these before?”

“Yes.” Felicity manager to pant out. 

“Deep breaths.” The nurse encouraged as she grabbed a face mask and slipped it against her mouth. “This will help level your breathing. There you go.” The nurse smiled as Felicity began to calm down. “Are you in any pain other than your arm?” Felicity shook her head looking down. “Okay, well keep this near you if you feel you need some more okay? It's been a long scary day for you, it's a natural response.”

“I want to go home.” Felicity whispered. 

“Once the doctor has strapped your arm to support the muscle healing you'll be able to go. I'll make sure he hurries for you.”

“Thank you.” Felicity said with a small smile and watched as the nurse left. 

“You okay?” Oliver asked. He had never felt so useless in his life. 

“Just tired.” Felicity sighed leaning back against Oliver. 

“We'll be home soon. Do you want me to ask Ray to keep Ollie for the night?”

“No. I want… I need to see him.” Felicity whispered. She had come so close to never seeing him again. She needed to have him in her arms. “I...what if…”

“Shhh. It's okay. You're going to be okay. Don't think about what ifs.” Oliver whispered pressing a kiss to her head. “I've got you. You're safe.”

“I was so scared.” Felicity mumbled before she broke down. Oliver hated how broken she was. How scared. How sad. All he wanted to do was make sure nothing bad happened to her, or their family. It was times like this that he missed putting on the suit. He missed being the one to save the city. If he couldn't even protect Felicity, how could he keep his son and unborn baby safe! 

“I know, but you were brave. Not many people would have done what you did.” Oliver sighed, running his fingers through Felicity's hair. 

“It was stupid. Reckless.” Felicity snapped. “He could have killed me.”

“Don't… don't think like that.” Oliver whispered rubbing her back softly. “We…you're going to be okay. You're…”

Felicity just cuddled into him. Her emotions pushing her over the edge and she clung to him. She let the feelings of his arms wrapped around her push her into her safe place and she closed her eyes trying to block everything out. 

 

“Remember Ollie, mommy had a little fall so her arm is really sore. She won't be able to pick you up like she usually does.” Oliver said softly as he walked up the stairs to the house with Ollie. Felicity had been released an hour ago and had insisted that Oliver go and collect Ollie. Oliver had been a little hesitant about leaving Felicity alone, especially since she had had another two anxiety attacks before leaving the hospital. 

“But mommy picks me up for cuddles.” Ollie frowned. “Is mommy going to be okay?”

“Of course she is.” Oliver promised. “She just needs to rest her arm, it’s in a bandage right now.” 

“Oh.” Ollie nodded. “Okay.” He said and walked forward into the door. “Momma?” He called excitedly. 

“In here sweetie.” Felicity called back from the front room. Ollie looked at Oliver for permission, when his dad nodded he ran forward, stopping when he saw his momma on the sofa, her arm was in a horrible bandage and her face looked whiter than normal. 

“Momma?” Ollie sniffled.

“Oh baby, I’m okay.” Felicity said, moving forward holding her good arm open. Ollie moved forward slowly and cuddled into her good arm, his eyes glaring into the bandage. “I’m okay.” 

“Sore? Daddy says you’re sore.” Ollie sniffled.

“I’m very strong, so it’s not that sore.” Felicity said, though she was lying through her teeth. Since they had found out that she was pregnant, the doctors had been hesitant in given her anything too strong as it could hurt the baby.   
“Kay.” Ollie whispered and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Tell me about your first day at school?” Felicity asked, picking him up a little with her good arm and sitting them on the sofa. 

“It was fun!” Ollie grinned, he kicked his trainers off before he could snuggle against his momma properly. “We did a game to make friends, and I made friends with a boy called Alex and a boy called Jack. They’re funny and they say silly things.” 

“Oh yeah?” Felicity grinned. “And what about daddy? Did you see him when you were doing sports?”

Ollie nodded giggling his head. “He had a whistle and he kept blowing it when we was not doing good listening.” 

“Oh no, you should do good listening. Especially in your daddy’s class.” 

“Okay momma.” Ollie giggled. “I hope he left the whistle at school.”

“Me too.” Felicity winked.

Just then Oliver walked in and Ollie and Felicity shared a look before they both started to giggle. “What’s so funny?” Oliver pouted, he moved towards the sofa and sat on the other end, putting Felicity’s legs against his, rolling his eyes as Ollie stretched his legs so they would go against him too. 

“Nothing...Ollie was telling me about your class…” Felicity hummed.

“And?”

“And the whistle!” Ollie laughed. 

“Hey it’s part of every PE teacher’s needs.” Oliver laughed and Felicity just rolled her eyes. Now that she had her head propped against the arm of the sofa and she had her boys with her she finally felt like she could relax a little. 

“Shall we make dinner whilst mommy sleeps?” Oliver asked Ollie who nodded his head. “Come on then monkey.” He carefully picked Ollie up from Felicity and draped a blanket against her. He couldn’t believe that she was pregnant, that he was going to be a father again. But most of all he couldn’t believe that he had almost lost her today. 

“Mommy going to be okay?” Ollie asked as they walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah buddy, she’s going to be fine.” Oliver breathed, he would make sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity didn't wake up for dinner. Oliver wasn't surprised, especially with the fact that she couldn't take any painkillers, sleep was sometimes the best cure for pain. Ollie Wasn't happy about it. He wanted Felicity to be the one to help him with his homework. He wanted felicity to be the one to give him a bath and he wanted felicity to tuck him in. Oliver knew that Ollie was just scared about his momma being hurt, but the rejection was hard. An hour later than normal, Ollie was finally tucked up in bed and fast asleep. 

Oliver moved to the front room to see Felicity beginning to stir, she whimpered loudly when she leant against her shoulder and Oliver rushed forward to help her sit up. “I've got you. Easy.” Oliver said and she blinked up at him. 

“Where's Ollie?” Felicity asked in a panic. 

“He's okay, he's sleeping.” Oliver said running a hand down her back. 

“I didn't say goodnight.” Felicity whispered. 

“He came in and kissed your cheek. Told you he loved you.” Oliver said gently, hoping that would calm felicity down a little. Sighing when he realised it didn't have the desired effect at all. 

“I always say goodnight. I've never not…” 

“well we can go in now and you can tuck him in.” Oliver suggested and Felicity nodded her head slowly and walked towards Ollies bedroom at the end of the hall. She pushed the door open slowly and sighed when she saw his toys scattered around the floor and some of his clothes piled on the chair. Ollie was curled on his bed with his robot teddy tucked under his arm, he had his thumb pressed against his mouth and his hair was already a mess on his head. 

Felicity walked over and stroked his hair softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you Ollie. So much.” Felicity breathed pressing another kiss to his cheek before slowly moving back towards Oliver. “I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed.” 

“okay, come on.” Oliver held out his hand and Felicity took it slowly, tangling their fingers together. 

Oliver stripped down to his boxers and laid in the bed, Felicity curled up against him sighing when she couldn't get a comfortable position on her shoulder. “Felicity,” Oliver said softly once Felicity had managed to find a spot where she could lay as comfortable as possible. 

“Mmm?” She as,ed softly, now that she was lying down she couldn't bring herself to sleep. 

“You...you are happy that you're pregnant?” Oliver asked quietly, it was something that was nagging in the back of his mind since the hospital. 

Felicity didn't answer straight away, she just looked up at the ceiling before turning her gaze towards Oliver. The silence was something that was terrifying Oliver more than anything. “I'm happy.” Felicity said quietly. 

“Yeah?” Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I'm just scared.” Felicity mumbled. 

“Scared of what?” Oliver asked, trying to understand what Felicity was thinking. 

“Everything. When I was pregnant with Ollie, it was so hard. Most women talk about how they glow and how it's the best experience in the world, I didn't feel any of that. I hated being pregnant, I hated the pains, the nausea, the emotions. Everyone said it was because you weren't there, and maybe it was my fear of raising Ollie alone, or something I don’t even know. But I hated every moment of it.” Felicity whispered wiping her eyes. “Of course that changed when I saw him, the second I heard his little cry I knew I was going to love him for the rest of my life.” 

Oliver didn’t know what to say, so he just held Felicity close running his hands down her side and letting her finish talking. His eyes were watering at knowing how much pain her pregnancy had put her through and knowing he hadn’t been there to help or support her made him feel so incredibly guilty. He wanted to tell her that it would be different this time, but he didn’t think that was what she wanted to hear. 

“I’m so happy that we are a family Oliver, I’m so happy that we’ll bring someone else into it. I’m just terrified of the nine months that’s coming.” 

“I’m sorry that you went through so much pain.” Oliver whispered. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there. But I’m here now. I’m here for you and everything that you need.” 

“I’m just...I’m tired and in pain and I guess finding out how we found it has kind of shaken me to the core.” 

“Me too.” Oliver whispered. “When Ray came in...I thought I would never see you again.” 

“But you did.” Felicity smiled weakly.

“I did.” Oliver smiled back, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I won’t go to work tomorrow. I’ll take Ollie in and explain…”

“You have to. It’s your second day. I’ll be fine here. Pyjamas, TV, rest.” Felicity said cuddling into him. “You can call and check up on me on your breaks and between classes, but I promise I’ll be okay Oliver.” 

“I know you will.” Oliver said softly. “If you’re sure.” 

“I am.” Felicity nodded curling up in his chest. “Goodnight Oliver.” 

“Goodnight.” Oliver whispered kissing her head softly, it didn’t take long for her to drift off and Oliver cuddled into her, keeping his arms against her, he knew that Felicity was scared of everything that was to come, but Oliver was excited, he couldn’t wait for their next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity locks the door as soon as Oliver leaves to take Ollie to school and go to work. It’s an effort to wake up but she wants to get up and show Ollie that she’s okay. She’s in so much pain and she wishes she could take something. The twinges every time she moves makes her want to stay in bed and not move, but she can’t do that. Ollie was upset in the morning that she wasn’t taking her to school but she had promised to pick him up. She also wanted to make something special for him, like she should have done for him yesterday. She had decided on making his favourite cake for dessert and they would have pizza for dinner. Ollie’s favourite, and then they could watch his favourite film together as a family, she knew Ollie would love that. So she set herself to baking. She wasn’t the best baker in the world, but she knew that Ollie would love it. It took her about an hour and half to have the cake made, once it was on the side and cooling down before she could ice it, she debated what to do next. She could go and have a rest, but she was scared that she wouldn’t wake up on time to go and meet the boys. Not to mention last night she had spent the night tossing and turning lost in her own nightmares. Without Oliver there to hold her she was scared she wouldn’t get past it. 

Sitting down on the sofa she switched on the television to some mind numbing daytime television. She had no idea how people could watch this stuff. She logged onto her laptop. Which was difficult she realised only using one arm, checking her work emails she smiled at a few well wishes she received and saw an email from Ray telling her not to do any work until she feels better, he had even put a block on some of the files so she couldn’t do pretty much anything from home. Of course it wouldn’t have been too hard for her to unlock them but she wanted to appreciate the efforts Ray had made, so she just logged off of the work account and stared at the screen for a few minutes. 

With shaking fingers she managed to log onto the bank camera feed from yesterday. All she wanted to do was just see if there was something missing. From watching the news she knew that the police hadn’t caught them or had any leads yet. If she could just find something and send it over to Quinten, then she was sure that she would be able to sleep easier at night. 

 

-x-

“Hey Champ.” Oliver smiled as he walked into Ollie’s class, he was one of the last children to go and was sat happily in the book area. When he looked up and saw Oliver he frowned instantly. 

“Where’s Momma?” Ollie asked as he stood up slowly. 

“Momma is at home, she’s not feeling very well.” Oliver said softly, the truth was he had been trying to call Felicity for the past half an hour to see where she was. He had spoken to her on his break and she had said that she was watching television and her arm was pretty sore. Oliver had told her to get some rest and he just assumed she had fallen asleep, after all she hadn’t had the best night sleep last night. 

“But she said she would come and pick me up.” Ollie whispered as he put his jacket on. Oliver still couldn’t believe how grown up Ollie seemed. Just a few weeks ago he would have insisted he needed Oliver’s help to do his jacket, but now he had the zip done and was already slipping his backpack on his back. 

“I know, but we’re going to meet her at home. Shall we stop and buy her some flowers?”

“Momma would like that.” Ollie nodded and he walked over to his teacher to collect his book bag with his homework and then handed it to Oliver. “Maybe Momma can help me with my spellings? She’s better than you.” 

“That she is.” Oliver smiled, he couldn’t believe how much homework there was at this school, he was glad that he didn’t have to give any or mark any homework or school work for that matter. But Ollie didn’t seem to mind any of the homework, well so far anyway. All he had to do was a few spellings for tests and some additions or subtractions. Oliver already knew that his son was going to take after Felicity and be a genius. He was pretty much already there in his eyes. 

“So flowers?” Oliver checked as they walked out of the school. Ollie walking proudly beside him. 

“Flowers. Yellow ones and chocolates.” Ollie decided.

“Sounds perfect.” Oliver smiled and they walked forward to the small little store to buy what Ollie wanted his momma to have. 

-x-

“Momma?” Ollie called as he rushed into the house. “Oops.” He said once he saw his momma asleep on the sofa. He rolled his eyes cutely and rushed over to cover her legs with the blanket, he giggled softly when he realised his momma was still in pyjamas. 

“Ah, told you she would be sleeping.” Oliver said gently. 

“I know but you was worried too.” Ollie said as he sat by the sofa pulling his trainers off and looking up at Oliver. “Don’t wake momma up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Oliver whispered. “Why don’t we go and make some pizzas?”

“Pizzas?” Ollie grinned excitedly. “Okay.” 

Oliver chuckled and watched as his son rushed forward to the kitchen wincing at the loud excited scream when he saw the cake on the side. “Sorry!” He added quickly and Oliver just laughed softly. He looked at Felicity and sighed when he saw the laptop on the table, rolling his eyes he walked forward and then sucked his lip when he saw what she had been watching. Of course he knew that Felicity wouldn’t let the robbers get away with it, but it didn’t mean he was happy that she would be doing this at home, not now she was pregnant. But then he knew he couldn’t tell her to stop, not after his own crusade on the city just years ago. Closing the laptop he leaned forward and kissed Felicity’s hair softly, he would talk to her later and maybe get her to let John and Thea take care of it all. He didn’t want his family in danger.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver wakes Felicity up for dinner. Ollie is sat in his bedroom playing with his train set and Oliver thinks his son deserves some sort of medal for being such an amazing and understanding child. He would have thought that after everything that had happened with Felicity seeing her sleeping so much and not herself he would have freaked out, Oliver knew he was freaking out so much inside he was just glad that his son was better at dealing with his emotions. 

“Felicity.” Oliver said gently. “Time to wake up.” 

“Ollie?” Felicity whispered groggily.

“He’s okay, but you need to eat.” Oliver smiled softly. “How are you feeling?”

Felicity just nodded in response and sat up slowly wincing as her shoulder brushed against the sofa. Oliver was there and had an arm under her waist to help pull her up. “Easy does it.” He said, his thumb gently rubbing across her hip. “Okay?”

“Mm.” Felicity nodded rubbing her eyes. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep for so long...I...I made a cake. Is it ruined now?”

“No. Me and Ollie decorated it for you.” Oliver smiled. 

“You did?” She smiled moving so she was cuddled close to him, she felt so safe with his arms around her. 

“Yeah. Though I think he ate more icing then he put on the cake.” He grinned and Felicity just chuckled, she could believe that. Ollie had a sweet tooth, which was why treats like this was a little rare for him. He definitely took after her when it came to too much sugar. 

“I want to go and see him.” Felicity smiled sitting up a little. “I thought we could have family movie night.” 

“That sounds like a really nice idea. Want me to bring your dinner in here?” Oliver asks.

“I can eat in the kitchen Oliver, I’m having a baby, my legs haven’t fallen off.” Felicity laughed.

“I know. I just worry.” Oliver said reaching forward and stroking Felicity’s cheek, loving the way she moved forward against him. 

“Nothing to worry about, I’m okay, Oliver.” Felicity promised pressing her lips against the palm of his hand, holding it close to her face as she stared into his eyes completely transfixed by him. 

“I saw what you were working on, on your laptop.” Oliver whispered, he hadn’t planned on talking about this now, but he couldn’t hold it in. “Please leave it to the police.” 

“I…” Felicity looked down, but Oliver tilted her face back up so he could look at her. 

“I need you safe, Felicity. Leave it to the police. Please? Or John and the team, but please…” Oliver’s eyes were so bright, so pleading that Felicity just nodded her head slowly. She didn’t really know if it was something she would be able to give up so easily. These bastards needed to pay and she wanted to be the ones to make them do that, but could she do that and break a promise to Oliver. She hoped not. 

Felicity nodded again and leaned forward pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. “Momma!” Ollie screamed when he walked into the room, he had really wanted some cake but his dad had said he had to wait for his momma to wake up.

“There’s my boy!” Felicity grinned holding her arm out to him. Ollie quickly scampered over to her wrapping his arms around her. Oliver picking him up and holding him between the two of them. “How are you Ollie? I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too Momma.” Ollie said gently reaching up and rubbing the bandage on her arm.

“This will come off on Saturday, then I can hug you properly.” Felicity smiled kissing his hair. “How was school?”

“It was good. I’ve made more friends and I was so good at my spelling today.” Ollie said proudly. 

“That’s great baby. I’ll have to meet your friends when I pick you up, maybe do a play date with some?”

“Awesome.” Ollie beamed. “Momma…”

“You want cake?” Felicity guessed and Ollie giggled nodding his head. 

“Come on then, I’m going to have some dinner and cake. We can watch a film together after?” She asked.

“Can we watch Wreck it Ralph?” Ollie asked jumping off and running to the DVD unit and already pulling it out. 

“Course we can.” Felicity smiled standing up and walking to the kitchen, laughing at the way Ollie jumped up and down cheering. 

 

Ollie had fallen asleep against them on the sofa, he had his hands tangled in Felicity’s top as he cuddled into her. Oliver had his arms around the two of them playing with her hair softly. “Are we going to tell Ollie?” Oliver asked.

“When I get to three months?” Felicity suggested. “Just…”

“Okay.” Oliver smiled kissing her head. “If I become too much, you promise me you’ll tell me?”

“What do you mean?” Felicity frowned moving a little so she could see Oliver properly. 

“I...When i came back and met Ollie, I missed out on so much. Decorating the nursery, building the cot...feeling his little kicks...the birth… I don’t want to miss out on anything with our baby, Felicity. But I don’t want to be overbearing…”

“You won’t be.” Felicity promised, her eyes watering at how sweet Oliver was being. 

“I just… If I am, will you tell me?” Felicity nodded and moved her head so she could kiss Oliver’s lips. “Come on, let’s get this monkey to bed so we can go and cuddle.”

“Come on then.” Oliver grinned and kissed her again before moving gently and picking Ollie up carefully, he had the biggest smile on his face, life right now was perfect and he didn’t want it any other way.


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity’s arm took a month to heal, every now and again it would feel fine and then she would over exert herself and cause her more pain. Ray had been very reluctant to have her back at work, but Felicity was going crazy being at home on her own during the day. Especially when she had promised Oliver that she wouldn’t look into the robbery, or the men involved. She was itching to though, but she had to keep her promise. After all Oliver was doing so well of keeping himself out of trouble, and he was doing amazing at work and he really loved being with the children. There was no doubt that Oliver was a wonderful father, Ollie absolutely adored him. 

“When you go to the hospital tomorrow and they make sure your arm is okay, you can play pirates with me?” Ollie asked. He was currently laying on his stomach on the floor in the living room doing some of his homework. Oliver was sat beside him helping him with his letters. It was such a beautiful moment. 

“Of course.” Felicity smiled. 

“Good.” Ollie nodded. 

Felicity felt a little bad for lying to Ollie. Her arm had been healed for a few days and she was beginning to move it better and better but Ollie had overheard her talking to Oliver about going to the hospital for a scan and she had just said it was for her arm. They were waiting for after the scan before they told anyone. Felicity was beginning to show, not much but Oliver could definitely see a little bump forming. 

“I’ve finished!” Ollie declared jumping up excitedly. “Can we go play now?” 

“Sure, go on.” Felicity smiled. “Can i play too?”

“But your arm.” Ollie pouted. 

“My arm will be okay.” Felicity smiled and stood up from the sofa. Oliver looked up at her, and she knew he was worried. Every time she went to do something, or pick something up he was there to help her. “I’m okay.” Felicity said and as she walked past him she squeezed his shoulder gently. “I’m not going to break. “

“I know.” Oliver nodded and stood up and kissed her cheek softly. “I just…”

“Worry.” Felicity finished and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Come on Momma!” Ollie shouted from the door waiting for her. Felicity chuckled softly and walked out of the living room to go to her son’s bedroom wondering what he would want to play with today. He was slowly getting into board games and more educational games rather than just running around screaming. Felicity was glad of that. She figured it had something to do with the extra activities he was doing after school. On Monday’s he was on a running team, Tuesday he was at computer club, Thursday’s he was at soccer practice and Friday’s much to Oliver’s amusement Thea had put him in Archery classes. And it was no surprise that that was the class he was exceeding in. 

At first they had thought Ollie was doing too much, but they hadn’t pushed him to do it. He had different friends in all of the school clubs and he wanted to join them all. If there was ever a time he didn’t want to do anything, Oliver and Felicity both knew that they wouldn’t make him. Oliver was amused at the computer club. Felicity had teased him saying they would be raising a little hacker as a son, but so far it turned out that they were just spending time playing some games and learning about different buttons. As long as Ollie liked it she wouldn’t make him stop. 

The evening went nice and relaxing, Felicity played games with Ollie for an hour whilst Oliver made them dinner, and then it was bath time, storytime and bedtime. It wasn’t until Felicity and Oliver were lying in bed together that realisation hit.

“Do you think Ollie will be happy to be a big brother?” Felicity asked quietly. Oliver was laying beside her reading, he had thought that was what she was doing too until he turned and saw the worried look across her face. “I mean, he’s been on his own with us for four years… Well with me and then with you… But he handled that well...but I’ve been reading and they say that with a second child it’s always hard…” 

“Felicity.” Oliver said gently, he reached over and took her carefully in his arms. “Ollie is going to be fine with the baby, he’s a good kid.” 

“Yeah but…” 

“No buts. You’ve done an amazing job with raising him, and I know that even though it might be a little hard we are going to do our best and do you know what, we are going to have such an amazing family, Felicity.” 

“I’m just…”

“Scared, me too.” Oliver whispered and kissed her hair. “But you need to talk about it during the day baby, and not just at night, you can’t keep it all bottled up like this.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Felicity sighs. “Tomorrow, after the scan… We’ll take Ollie out and then we can tell him?”

“That sounds perfect.” Oliver nodded, glad that he could already feel her calming down against him. “Ollie won’t be able to keep it a secret, he’ll want to tell everyone.” 

“Yeah…” Felicity sighed picking at her hands. “Just means everyone is going to be mother hen around me again.”

“They care.” Oliver smiled and kissed her hair. “Besides… no one can be more of a mother hen then me.”   
“I look forward to it.” Felicity said rolling her eyes and snuggled closer against him. “I love you Oliver.” 

“I love you too.” Oliver said pressing a kiss to her head again. “Get some sleep. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a busy day.” He hummed, when he looked down he saw Felicity already fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity sat on the uncomfortable hospital bed and wiggled trying to get comfortable as the nerves were taking over. “Felicity…” Oliver chuckled softly. 

“What?” She pouted turning her head to look up at him. 

“Calm down.” Oliver smiled taking her hand in his. “The nurse will be in in a minute and she’ll think we’re crazy with how nervous we are.” 

“Oliver… We’re going to listen to our baby's heart beat. We’re going to see it on the screen and it’s going to become real.” 

“I know. That’s why we need to take a breath.” Oliver smiled and kissed her hair softly. Felicity nodded and cuddled next to him as much as she could. 

The nurse walked in and smiled at the two of them, she did a quick check on Felicity’s other injuries and when she declared that they all seemed to be okay Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, both wishing she would hurry up and get the ultrasound done now. Finally they got their wish and she moved Felicity into a lying position. “How has your morning sickness been?”

“Not as bad as I felt with Ollie.” Felicity said honestly. 

“The second one is sometimes a lot easier for mothers.” She smiled. “Do you want to roll your top up a little bit for me?” Felicity did as she was asked and Oliver looked down at her stomach and smiled. His baby was inside there. There was a slight curve to Felicity’s stomach and Oliver knew that if Felicity continued to wear slightly baggier clothes no one would suspect anything. But he didn’t want that. He wanted the world to know that he was going to be a dad again. Oliver was lost in his own thoughts he only snapped out of it when he heard Felicity mumble how cold the jelly substance was on her stomach. Oliver had thought that was just in the movies and smiled at Felicity lovingly.

“Are you ready?” The nurse asked and Felicity and Oliver both knew the answer but nodded anyway. 

It took a while and the nurse asked repeatedly for Felicity to sit still before they eventually heard the steady rhythm of what they knew to be their babies heart beat. “There we go.” She smiled looking at the couple who were staring at the little image on the screen. The nurse took the time to point out the features and smiled at their reaction. 

“The baby… I don’t even know what to call it.” Oliver chuckled running a hand through his hair nervously. “Our baby is healthy?” Oliver managed to ask.

“The fetus looks a little small.” She said looking at the measurements. “But with the stress of what has happened recently that’s to be expected.” 

“Small? What…” Felicity looked up trying to see the image more.   
“It’s okay Miss Smoak.” The nurse said gently. “We’ll have you in a few more times before your next trimester to make sure you’re keeping on track.” 

“Okay.” Oliver nodded softly. “And in the meantime what can we do to help?” Oliver asked squeezing Felicity’s hand tightly. 

“Well I know it may be hard but you’ll need to eat a little more even if you feel sick you’ll need to get as many nutrients in as possible.” The nurse started. “And I’ll give you some vitamins that should help too.” 

“That’s it? Food and vitamins?” Felicity frowned. 

“For now.” She smiled. “Like I said, with what you’ve been through it’s not a surprise that the baby is smaller than the average baby at three months.”

“We shouldn’t be too concerned?” Oliver asked sucking his lip nervously.

“Other than being a little small, your baby has a very strong heartbeat. Now how many images am I printing off for you?” 

-x-

“We should get Ollie a present from the baby.” Felicity hummed as she walked through the mall with Oliver. They had finished at the hospital and after being reassured a little more that the baby was okay, they were finally able to relax and think about how Ollie would respond. 

“That’s an amazing idea.” Oliver grinned pulling her close. “Like a top that says big brother?” 

“I like it.” Felicity nodded. “Though that should be more when baby actually arrives because he won’t be able to wear it for six months.” 

“True.” Oliver smiled. “Well he really wants the new robot collection?”

“To the toy shop it is then.” Felicity grinned and they headed in that direction. 

-x-

As well as getting him some new roboto toys Felicity also found a little photo frame - of course it had robots on, but was also personalised with ‘I’m going to be a big brother’ in glittery writing on. They got it gift wrapped and headed to the school to pick him up. Oliver had taken the day of on leave, after explaining why to his boss they were more than happy for him to have the day. Waiting outside his class Felicity looked around at the school feeling so immensely proud of both of the Oliver’s in her life, the school really did look amazing. 

The class rushed out in excitement and Ollie cheered excitedly when he saw his parents waiting for him, he had no idea that Oliver hadn’t been at the school today. “Hey baby boy.” Felicity grinned cuddling him tightly. 

“Momma and Daddy!” Ollie grinned kissing them both on the cheek and cuddling them. “Can we go to the park?” 

“Sure thing.” Oliver chuckled, it had become a little tradition and in all honesty Ollie really needed a break from school and home and running around at the park was a great way for him to blow off steam.

“But first we are going to Big Belly Burger for dinner.” Felicity decided. 

“Big Belly Burger? But it’s not your birthday… is it?” Ollie pouted. 

“No baby, but I really want one.” Felicity grinned. 

“Can I get an ice cream shake?” Ollie asked. “Since you really want a burger...and I really want an ice cream shake...and it’s not our birthdays.” 

“Just this once.” Felicity smiled. “After your dinner.” 

Ollie nodded happily and moved so he was in the middle and took both of their hands and started to talk excitedly about his day, apparently in science they were looking at real mini robots and he had the best answers, when Ollie asked if he could bring Ray in for show and tell she quickly changed the subject. 

The plan was take him for dinner and tell him before pudding, that way if he needed distracting or wasn’t too happy with the news the ice cream shake would cheer him up. Felicity and Oliver both just hoped the ice cream shake would be a treat and not a distraction.


End file.
